Buscando Esposa
by Eli-B-O
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo era fiel, apasionado, irresistible… y había sido rechazado por Kuchiki Rukia. Pero también se le esperaba en una reunión familiar, a la que había prometido asistir con una esposa del brazo. Lo menos que Rukia y sus dos hijos pequeños podían hacer era desempeñar el papel de esposa e hijos suyos durante el fin de semana...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach usados en esta historia son propiedad del gran troll Tite Kubo, la historia pertenece a la escritora Christine Rimmer, yo solo la adapté con el fin de entretener a la audiencia IchiRuki que sé les encantará tanto como a mi.**_

_**Sin más, disfruten el 1er capítulo ;)**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

—Ichigo, no puedo casarme contigo.

Ya estaba. Había pronunciado las palabras. Y no bien hubieron salido de su boca, lo único que deseó fue retirarlas. Pero no podía.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, con expresión de desconcertada incredulidad.

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído bien —su voz grave, una voz que siempre la llenaba de calor con su humor zumbón, carecía ahora de toda nota de hilaridad.

Rukia deseó darse la vuelta, mirar por el ventanal de la casa playera hacia la tranquila extensión de arena, el mar reluciente, la media luna que rasgaba el negro cielo. Pero se obligó a seguir mirándolo a la cara.

—He dicho que no puedo casarme contigo ahora. No puedo pasar por eso en este momento. Al menos, no este sábado, como habíamos planeado.

Se detuvo, buscando una forma de explicarle por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

No se le ocurrió ninguna. Y ella sabía por qué. Era su propio corazón el que estaba en pugna con ella misma. Kuchiki Rukia estaba profundamente enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero estar enamorada no era suficiente.

Extendió las manos en un gesto suplicante y añadió débilmente:

—Ha… sucedido todo tan rápido. Simplemente, tengo que echar un poco el freno a los acontecimientos.

Se produjo un horrible silencio. Luego, la expresión anonadada de Ichigo se desvaneció. Sonrió, una sonrisa lenta de las suyas, que expresaba un profundo alivio sin dejar de ser devastadoramente sensual.

—Qué demonios, Rukia. Me has dado un buen susto.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Ichigo, yo…

Él levantó una mano.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo mirándola directo.

Rukia podía oír débilmente el golpeteo rítmico de las olas que llegaba del exterior. De pronto, se le ocurrió que las olas sonaban como suspiros largos y voluptuosos. La voz de Ichigo tenía un tono dulce y tranquilizador:

—Lo entiendo. Estás nerviosa —se acercó a ella.

Rukia retrocedió.

—No, Ichigo.

—Ya se te pasará.

—No, es más que eso.

Tenía que obligarse a sí misma a hablar con más firmeza. Y le costaba un considerable esfuerzo cuando lo que estaba deseando era simplemente mostrarse de acuerdo con él, suspirar y dejarse llevar.

—Rukia, escúchame.

Ella hizo acopio de coraje.

No Ichigo. Eres tú el que me vas a escuchar a mí. Desde que nos conocimos, no he tenido ni un momento para pensar a dónde vamos. Me siento como…

Él la interrumpió con irremisible dulzura:

—Venga. Lo que tienes es un caso de nervios prenupciales. Y no hay ningún problema. Lo superarás.

Ichigo siguió presionándola:

—¿Me amas?

Oh, Señor, ¿que si lo amaba? Sí, con todo su corazón. Lo amaba hasta decir basta.

Parecía como si lo hubiera amado desde el primer momento que lo había visto en la cocina de aquella misma casa, exactamente treinta y dos días antes. Había acudido allí a servir una pequeña cena y había acabado completamente colada por el anfitrión.

Él había dicho:

—¿Es usted de Tokio?

Ella se había reído ante su expresión.

—Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia de Tokio. Soy la jefa. Inoue ha llamado diciendo que estaba enferma en el último minuto y no he podido encontrar sustituta con tan poca antelación.

Él había sonreído y a Rukia le había parecido que el mundo entero se iluminaba.

—Bien. Añada un complemento para Inoue cuando me haga la factura.

—¿Y eso?

—Por tener la magnífica idea de ponerse enferma, gracias a lo cual usted y yo nos hemos conocido al fin.

Ella se había sonrojado.

—Está usted loco.

—Tiene razón. Ha sido como si me hubiera golpeado un rayo, cuando he entrado aquí y la he visto ahí, colocando esa enorme gamba en el lecho de hielo picado. Estoy completamente loco, vaya que sí. Loco por usted. ¿Qué va a hacer mañana por la noche?

—Bueno, yo…

—Genial. Entonces ya hemos quedado. Ponga una señal en su calendario. Para mañana… y para el resto de su vida. ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

— ¿Cenamos?

—Eso es. He pensado ya que es de Tokio, podríamos pasar una velada en el restaurante Sant Pau es estupendo y…

Oh, santo cielo. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? Había irrumpido en su vida ordinaria y bien organizada con toda la excitación y la magia de un castillo de fuegos artificiales, iluminando sus noches y haciendo de cada uno de sus días una celebración.

Hasta sus hijos lo adoraban. Desde el momento en que los había conocido, había comenzado a mimarlos igual que a su madre. Había planeado una excursión tras otra, sin descanso… al Zoológico, a la Granja de Daio Wasabi.

Y luego habían estado los maravillosos momentos allí, en la Playa de Atami, donde habían estado jugando en la arena hasta última hora de la tarde, antes de ir a casa a cenar y ver una película todos juntos en el vídeo. Tanto Daisuke como Yukiko miraban a Ichigo boquiabiertos y maravillados. Saltaban de alegría a la mera mención de su nombre.

—¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? —Él cubrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba y le hizo alzar la barbilla con un dedo; Rukia sintió que todo su cuerpo se caldeaba con aquel simple roce—. ¿Me amas?

—Sí —sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y aquello la irritó—. Sí que te amo.

—Entonces mantén tu promesa y cásate conmigo. El sábado, como acordamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, Ichigo, trata de comprender.

—¿Comprender qué?

—Ne… necesito más tiempo. Hace apenas un mes que nos conocemos. Y desde entonces, me he sentido como… una peonza. No he tenido ni un segundo libre para pararme a pensar. Ha sido una locura maravillosa e increíblemente romántica, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero me casé con Renji de la misma forma, habiéndole conocido sólo unas semanas antes. No puedo dejar que eso me ocurra otra vez. Esta vez tengo dos hijos en que pensar. Podría ser terrible para Daisuke y Yukiko tener que pasar por otro divorcio…

— ¿Divorcio? —Dejó escapar un bufido—. No habrá divorcio. Vengo de una familia donde la gente se casa para toda la vida. Y así será nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh, Ichigo. Claro que pensamos así ahora…

Él la cogió por los hombros.

—No lo pienso. Lo sé. Y no soy tu ex marido —su voz tenía ya una nota de crispación.

Y su boca estaba tensa.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no flaquear.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué me comparas con él?

—Bueno, yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —le estaba clavando los dedos en los hombros.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Ichigo se dio cuenta y la soltó.

Rukia trató de explicarse:

—Sólo quería decir que… la situación es demasiado similar y eso me inquieta.

—¿En qué sentido? —No esperó una respuesta, sino que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a medir a zancadas la habitación—. ¿Acaso soy un cómico ensimismado? ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que, después de tener dos hijos, decide que lo de la paternidad no es para él? ¿Crees que voy a largarme en cuanto pueda algún lugar para proseguir una carrera en el mundo del espectáculo… enviando los papeles del divorcio en un rato perdido?

Rukia levantó una mano.

—Déjalo, Ichigo. No es eso lo que quería decir.

Él se detuvo.

—¡Ah, no? —Se dio la vuelta y la inmovilizó en el sitio con una mirada—. Pues ¿qué tal si me cuentas qué querías decir?

—Lo estoy intentando.

Ichigo la miró furiosamente y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de exasperación.

Viéndolo, viendo lo que le estaba haciendo, ella deseó decirle que olvidara todo lo que acababa de decir, que tenía toda la razón, que estaba siendo una tonta. Porque Ichigo era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir. Era un hombre guapísimo y generoso que podía hacer que se le acelerara el pulso con sólo mirarla, que no quería más que su felicidad y la de sus hijos. Y tenía una gran familia en la ciudad de Karakura, una familia a la que se suponía que ella iba a conocer dentro de menos de una semana. Rukia siempre había anhelado ser parte de una gran familia.

Todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero Rukia Kuchiki había aprendido por las malas que había que tener cuidado con los sueños. Podían convertirse lentamente en pesadillas.

Ichigo salvó otra vez la distancia que los separaba, aunque esta vez no la tocó. Su mirada escrutó el rostro de Rukia.

—Creo que será mejor que hables, Rukia. Será mejor que te expliques.

—Ya te he dicho…

—¿Todo?

—Bueno…

—¿Hay más, entonces?

—Sí.

—Entonces, habla.

—Muy bien.

Ichigo esperó. Ella eligió las palabras cuidadosamente.

—Me siento como… uno de tus negocios, Ichigo. Me has agasajado y me has obsequiado y ahora estás dispuesto a cerrar el trato. Y se supone que yo tengo que dejarme llevar y ponerlo todo en tus manos. Pero yo no soy un trato. Soy una mujer de carne y hueso. Y necesito más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más?

No estaba segura.

—Unos meses. No lo sé. Un buen período, para que podamos conocernos mejor. Para que nos convirtamos en algo real el uno para el otro.

Su expresión de recelo se hizo de dolor.

—No te estás explicando en absoluto. ¿Qué quieres decir, real?

—Quiero decir que es como un cuento de hadas, o algo así. Eres tan atrevido y extravagante…

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No, claro que no. Yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Me da la impresión de que no puedo seguirte ni la mitad de las veces. Tengo la sensación de que no puedo ofrecerte nada que tú ya no tengas.

—Seré yo quien juzgue lo que tienes para ofrecerme —extendió hacia ella las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Con una suave expresión de sorpresa y anhelo, ella se vio apretada contra su cuerpo. Sabía que debía rechazarlo, seguir intentando explicarle lo que él se negaba a entender. Pero la sensación misma de su cuerpo pegado al suyo estaba superando todo lo demás.

—Soy real —dijo él—. Y lo que hay entre nosotros es real, más real que ninguna otra cosa.

—Oh, Ichigo…

Dejando escapar un sonido ronco y ávido, la boca de Ichigo cubrió la suya.

Rukia suspiró. Pugnó valientemente por recordar lo que estaba intentando decirle… ¿qué era? ¿Pero quién podía pensar? Los labios de Ichigo se deslizaron sobre los de ella, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Luego, su lengua intentó hacerle separar los labios, que ella trataba de mantener apretados.

—Déjame entrar, cariño… —dijo él dulcemente contra su boca.

Con un suave gemido, ella hizo lo que le suplicaba, abriendo los labios reluctantemente para que su lengua pudiera penetrar y emprender el delicioso tormento. Al cabo de breves segundos, ella se había relajado.

—Dime que me amas.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Ichigo…

—Dilo… vamos. Quiero oírlo…

—Te amo, Ichigo —él había posado los labios sobre su garganta; ella gimió—. Te amo, te amo…

—Y te casarás conmigo. El sábado…

—Ichigo…

—Dilo.

—Ichigo, yo…

—¿Qué?

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—No.

Y con aquella palabra los increíbles y deliciosos besos terminaron.

Ichigo les puso fin, como debía haberlo hecho Rukia mucho antes. Él le cogió los brazos, que seguían rodeando su cuello y se los apartó suavemente.

Luego le dio la espalda y se puso a estudiar las olas. Ella sabía que estaba tratando de poner su cuerpo bajo control otra vez, igual que estaba haciendo ella.

Ichigo, sin volverse, dijo ásperamente:

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Rukia?

Rukia se frotó las sienes, despreciándose a sí misma. Desde aquella mañana, en que se había mirado al espejo y se había dado cuenta de que tenía que echar un poco el freno antes de acabar en un matrimonio desastroso como había sido el primero suyo con Abarai Renji, había sentido miedo, un miedo terrible a no saber cómo llevar aquella situación.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho bien en preocuparse. Lo estaba echando todo a perder. Había contado sus argumentos atropelladamente y sin convicción, como si ella misma no se los creyera… y luego se había fundido entre sus brazos a la primera de cambio.

Con un suspiro muy cansado, dijo:

—No es un juego, te lo juro.

—¿Entonces qué diantres estás tratando de demostrar?

—Nada. Sólo lo que ya te he dicho. Por favor, ¿por qué no intentas entenderlo? Quiero que estemos al mismo nivel. Y tengo la sensación de que aún no lo estamos. Me da la impresión de que, contigo, no puedo evitar dejarme llevar, dejar que seas tú quien se ocupe de todo. Creo que eso es peligroso para mí, como persona.

En aquel momento, él se volvió para mirarla.

—Eso es una locura. Estamos exactamente al mismo nivel, no podemos ser más iguales. Y yo te adoro. Te daré el mundo entero, si me dejas.

—Se trata precisamente de eso. Tengo que conseguir lo que necesito por mi cuenta. Nadie puede hacerlo por mí.

—Muy bien —dijo él con creciente impaciencia—. Consigue lo que necesites por tu cuenta. Y cásate conmigo el sábado.

—Ichigo. No puedo casarme contigo. Ahora no.

Estaban otra vez donde habían empezado.

Excepto que ahora Ichigo estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ella hablaba realmente en serio. Estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a cancelar la boda.

Y nada… ni su rápido ingenio, ni su encanto, ni su considerable capacidad de persuasión, ni siquiera la forma en que conseguía que todo su cuerpo ardiera con sólo rozarla, iban a hacer cambiar de idea a Rukia.

Desde la primera noche en que la había visto allí, en su cocina, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que pudiera perderla. Era suya desde el momento en que se había sonrojado y le había dicho que estaba loco y él le había respondido que sí, claro, que estaba loco por ella.

¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que la atracción que ejercía sobre él era tan potente? Aquello era horrible. Era una pura agonía.

E Ichigo Kurosaki no tenía por qué soportar agonía ninguna.

Ichigo Kurosaki se tomaba la vida como venía. No era de quienes se entretenían demasiado con los demás. Le gustaba la gente, eso sí. Pero, con la excepción de su Madre, siempre había sido lo bastante listo como para no dejar que nadie llegara a hacerse demasiado importante para él.

Sin embargo, con Rukia, de alguna forma había contravenido sus propias normas. Y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Entonces habló ásperamente, en un tono que muy pocos le habían oído usar.

—Ya estoy harto de esto, Rukia. O seguimos o lo cancelamos. Una cosa o la otra. No pienso esperar el resto de mi vida a que decidas si te apetece ser mi esposa o no.

Ichigo vio cómo sus grandes ojos azul violáceos se dilataban aún más. Sintió una perversa punzada de satisfacción. Ya estaba. Se habían acabado las tonterías. Que se decidiera de una vez por todas.

—Aclárate, Rukia. Y hazlo ahora. ¿Sí o no?

Rukia, que percibió aquel súbito cambio en él, trató desesperadamente de hacerle ceder un poco.

—Ichigo, por favor. Dejémonos de ultimátums. ¿No podemos…?

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo el sábado? —su voz era tan dura como su expresión.

Ella lo miró con expresión suplicante.

—Ichigo, no hagas esto…

—¿Sí o no?

—Si me dieras un poco de tiempo. Si pudiera sólo…

—Sí o no.

—Si me obligas a darte una respuesta ahora, ha de ser no.

Por un momento se produjo el silencio.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo en voz baja—. No hay nada más que hablar. La boda queda cancelada.

Rukia se quedó en el sitio, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Había deseado tiempo. Y él le estaba dando tiempo. Le estaba dando todo el tiempo del mundo. Sin él.

—Ichigo…

Ichigo hizo un gesto cortante con la mano, como indicando que no había nada más que discutir. Y luego se dio la vuelta.

Rukia se quedó mirando su espalda, tratando vanamente de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Había esperado tener problemas para convencerlo. Había sido consciente de que él podía enfadarse. Pero, de alguna forma, había confiado en que finalmente lograría hacerle comprender.

Pero aquello no había ocurrido. En cambio, lo había perdido. Perdido. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía ser aquello?

Rukia se miró las manos. Vio que estaba dándole vueltas al anillo de compromiso, con un diamante, que él le había regalado. Obligó a sus dedos a pararse.

—Te… —tuvo que aclararse la garganta—…dejo el anillo aquí.

Él no dio muestras de haberla oído.

Ella susurró su nombre una vez más, ya sin esperanza. Ichigo permaneció inmóvil. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó.

_**Hasta aquí, tuve que volver a subir la historia por que, la elimine, jajajaja, tonto mouse pad, pero bueno IchiRukis, los dejo, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, respecto a la actualización, iré actualizando la historia conforme mis queridos maestros me lo permitan (sólo falta que nos den de latigazos D: ) sayonara y hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach usados en esta historia son propiedad del gran troll Tite Kubo, la historia pertenece a la escritora Christine Rimmer, yo solo la adapté con el fin de entretener a la audiencia IchiRuki que sé les encantará tanto como a mi.**_

**_Les dejo el cap 2 disfruten ;D_**

_**Capítulo Dos**_

—Llámalo, te digo. Hazme caso en esto.

Matsumoto Rangiku, la mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Rukia, dejó de hablar por un instante para mirar la dona de chocolate que sostenía en la mano.

—Dios. Voy a ponerme a dieta. Lo juro. Mañana, sin falta —le dio un mordisco a la dona.

Rukia, respirando por aquel breve descanso en medio de la bien intencionada retahíla de consejos de su amiga, miró por la ventana del comedor hacia el patio trasero, donde estaban jugando los niños. Vio a Daisuke lanzar su pelota de plástico. No lejos de él, Yukiko estaba agachada sobre la hierba, estudiando con enorme concentración algo que había en el suelo entre sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. En lo alto, el cielo de otoño no mostraba ni una nube. El sol brillaba alegremente.

—Rukia, ¿has oído una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo?

Rukia miró a su amiga y forzó una sonrisa.

—Que vas a ponerte a dieta mañana.

—Muy graciosa —con un dedo rollizo, Rangiku recogió las miguitas del donut—. Te lo diré otra vez, entonces: llama a ese hombre. Inmediatamente —se chupó el dedo de las migas.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—No servirá de nada.

—Eso no puedes saberlo a menos que lo intentes.

—En eso te equivocas, ya lo sé. No quiere verme —Rukia miró por la ventana otra vez.

En aquel momento, Daisuke se estaba subiendo al columpio y Yukiko estaba gateando por la hierba. Los dos estaban sonriendo. Mirándolos, cualquiera pensaría que todo funcionaba perfectamente en el mundo, que aquel día no se diferenciaba en nada del anterior, que nada había cambiado en la vida de Rukia.

—Esto es ridículo —la reprendió Rangiku—. Estás comportándote como una adolescente caprichosa. Hazme caso. Ese hombre está que bebe los vientos por ti. Estará dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo una vez haya tenido tiempo de enfriarse.

Rukia se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tú no estabas allí. Ocurrió… algo dentro de él. No puedo explicarlo. Pero sé que hablaba muy en serio. No quiere saber nada más de mí.

Rangiku se enderezó en su sillón.

—De acuerdo. Supón que tus instintos están en lo cierto y que realmente no quiere saber nada de ti. Eso no quiere decir que tú no quieras saber nada más de él, ¿no?

Eve se frotó el puente de la nariz en un inútil esfuerzo de eliminar la sensación de cansancio.

—Oh, Rangiku…

—No me vengas con oh, Rangiku. Hablo en serio. ¿Cómo vas a rendirte precisamente tú? Mira a tu alrededor —Rangiku extendió los brazos—. No tienes aún treinta años y ya eres propietaria de una casa. Tus hijos son felices y saludables. Diriges un negocio desde casa, con lo que puedes estar con ellos todo el día. Has encontrado una ayudante de lo más capaz con una actitud positiva, que puede ayudarte con los niños o con lo que sea necesario. En resumen, te has creado la vida ideal para la madre soltera de hoy en día, sin la menor ayuda de tu único gran error en la vida, Renji Abarai, el diablo lo confunda…

—Rangiku, Renji envía cheques de ayuda cada cierto tiempo…

—De lo que hablamos aquí no es de cheques de ayuda, ni de ese canalla que te dejó colgada tres meses antes de que Yukiko naciera. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que tú no eres de las que abandonan. Así que, ¿por qué demonios, cuando finalmente has encontrado al hombre del siglo, estás dispuesta a ceder al primer signo de problema entre ustedes?

—Rangiku, no lo entiendes…

—¿Por qué? Te lo pregunto, ¿por qué?

—Tú no estabas allí. No viste la forma en que él…

—Dejaste que te intimidara.

—No le dejé. Lo hizo él sin ayuda.

Rangiku hizo una mueca.

—Ese es el problema. Dices que se encarga él de todo cuando están juntos. Dices que quieres cambiar eso, que su relación sea más igualitaria. Pero luego no plantas cara para demostrar esa igualdad cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Has dejado que se largue. Creo que lo que ocurre es que sigues pensando que no mereces un hombre como Ichigo. No te ves a ti misma como su igual. Y así, la primera vez que él se enfada contigo, sales corriendo asustada.

Rukia se sintió un poco incómoda con el análisis de su amiga. Había algo de cierto en ello. No se sentía igual a Ichigo. Pero el hecho seguía siendo que no podía esforzarse en ponerse a su altura cuando él la rechazaba de plano y le decía que no quería volver a verla.

—Rangiku —arguyó Rukia débilmente—, tú no estabas allí. Estaba mucho más que enfadado. Estaba…

En aquel instante se puso a sonar el teléfono de la sala de estar, que Rukia usaba como despacho.

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió florecer la esperanza. Tal vez fuera Ichigo…

Pero, naturalmente, no podía ser. Ichigo siempre llamaba por la otra línea, la privada.

Entonces se acordó. Varios días antes, Ichigo le había pedido que le reservara a Orihime Inoue para servir una pequeña cena que iba a ofrecer en su casa al día siguiente. Hasta la noche anterior, ella había pensado estar presente también, ayudándolo como anfitriona. Aunque ya estaba todo arreglado, tal vez había algún detalle que se les había pasado por alto…

Salió rápidamente a coger el teléfono, diciendo:

—Ya es hora de trabajar.

Rangiku frunció irónicamente el ceño.

—Sí, claro.

Rukia se dirigió a la sala de estar, situada en la parte delantera de la casa.

Rangiku, que sabía muy bien que su consejo estaba siendo incluido en el apartado «ignorar», gruñó y se levantó para servirse otra taza de café. Luego salió al patio a ver el bicho que había encontrado Yukiko y a darle un empujón a Daisuke en el columpio.

En su despacho, Rukia levantó el teléfono y trató de adoptar un tono calmado y profesional.

—Hola —era una mujer—. Quería hacer una reservación. Voy a celebrar una pequeña fiesta el dieciocho del mes que viene y… —la mujer siguió explicando el encargo.

Rukia suspiró y sintió que su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal. No era Ichigo, después de todo. Había sido estúpida por imaginar siquiera que podía ser él.

—Ichigo —Unohana Retsu le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, que marcó más las arruguillas de sus ojos y su boca—. Está muy bien tener una oportunidad de reunimos así y poder conocernos mejor —Retsu le lanzó una mirada a su marido, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la reluciente mesa de cristal—. Este es un gran paso para Zaraki y para mí.

—Lo entiendo, señora Unohana.

La mujer agitó un dedo delante de él.

—Retsu , Ichigo. Retsu.

Él sonrió afablemente.

—De acuerdo. Retsu. Y realmente entiendo lo que quieren decir. Y por eso me gusta que los posibles clientes vengan aquí, para pasar un buen rato juntos y tratar de resolver todas las posibles dudas y cuestiones que puedan surgir antes de tomar una decisión firme.

—Es una forma encantadora de hacer negocios —proclamó Retsu y luego inclinó la cabeza para concentrarse otra vez en su ensalada griega.

Desde su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, Ichigo podía ver una esquina de la encimera de la cocina. Inoue, a quien Rukia había enviado a servir la cena, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Pero cada vez que veía movimiento allí dentro, se acordaba de lo que se había prometido a sí mismo no recordar: que Rukia debería estar allí también.

A pesar de la poco brillante actuación de Ichigo, al final de la velada, Zaraki y Retsu estaban dispuestos a cerrar el trato.

Los acompañó al coche poco antes de las diez. Luego entró de nuevo en la casa y encontró a Inoue en la ya impoluta cocina, esperando pacientemente para saber si Ichigo deseaba que le enviaran la factura más adelante, o prefería dejarlo arreglado ahora.

Ichigo le pagó, añadiendo una enorme propina, mayor aún que las que solía dar. La eficiente e imperturbable Inoue dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver la cantidad. Luego se recuperó rápidamente, puso una expresión neutra y le dio las gracias muy amablemente.

El sonrió para sí. Era la primera vez que lo hacía espontáneamente en dos días. Le hacía gracia pensar que Inoue creería seguramente que estaba loco. Un mes antes le había dado una propina por haberse puesto enferma. Y ahora le daba una propina casi igual que la factura por el servicio.

Naturalmente, aquello no tenía nada que ver con Rukia, nada en absoluto. Lo había hecho por divertirse. El hecho de que Rukia lo viera en el recibo, frunciera su ancha boca y lo llamara extravagante no tenía nada que ver con ello en absoluto.

A las diez y media estaba solo. Se duchó.

Después, deambuló por el dormitorio, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que llamar a su abuela y decirle que se había cancelado la boda, que acudiría solo a la gran reunión familiar, que iba a celebrar su tía abuela Sara el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. A Ichigo le daba pánico hacer aquella llamada, y aquella era la razón por la que no la había hecho aún.

Desnudo, Ichigo se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el reloj. Eran casi las once, demasiado tarde para molestar a Ayame aquella noche, de todas formas. Ya la llamaría mañana, en algún momento. Pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello ahora.

Ichigo miró el teléfono. Junto a él estaba la cajita forrada de terciopelo del anillo de compromiso de Rukia. Tenía que acordarse de devolver aquella maldita cosa al joyero cuanto antes.

Sus ojos se vieron atraídos de nuevo por el teléfono. Se preguntaba… ¿estaría Rukia en la cama ya?

Dejando escapar un gruñido de irritación, arrugó la toalla y la arrojó a un rincón. Había tomado la decisión correcta, lo sabía. Sólo tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, eso era todo.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se recordó una vez más que tenía que llamar a Ayame. Pero, de alguna forma, nunca parecía encontrar el momento adecuado.

Los regalos de boda se estaban convirtiendo también en un problema. No dejaban de llegar, por correo o por mensajerías; aquel mismo día habían sido seis. Su abuela tenía tres hermanas y un hermano, y todos sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos parecían pensar que tenían que enviarle algún presente ahora que, por fin, había decidido sentar la cabeza. Ichigo estaba almacenando los malditos regalos en una habitación, y el montón se estaba haciendo realmente enorme. No quería ni pensar en el trabajo que iba a ser devolverlos.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era llamar a Ayame. Tenía la seria intención de hacerlo aquel mismo día. Pero, de alguna forma, antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, eran otra vez las once de la noche, demasiado tarde para llamar a una anciana de ochenta y ocho años para decirle que su mayor deseo en la vida no iba a quedar satisfecho después de todo.

Lo haría al día siguiente, se prometió. Sin falta.

El día siguiente era sábado, el día que Rukia, él y los niños habían planeado viajar a Yatsushiro; el día que se suponía que él se tenía que haber casado en una capilla de Kumamoto.

Todo aquel día siguió posponiendo la llamada. Pero a eso de las siete de la tarde, supo que tenía que resolver aquello de una vez. Sería el mejor momento —si es que podía llamarse así—, para hacerlo. Estaría en su habitación de la casa de reposo, leyendo o viendo la televisión antes de acostarse.

Ichigo llamó desde el teléfono de su dormitorio, de pie junto a la cama, pues estaba demasiado nervioso para sentarse. Tecleó el número de memoria y esperó sombríamente a escuchar la voz de su abuela al otro lado de la línea.

La cajita de terciopelo con el anillo de Rukia seguía sobre la mesilla. La cogió distraídamente y le dio vueltas en la mano mientras oía sonar el teléfono.

—¿Sí? Aquí Ayame Kurosaki.

A Ichigo se le llenó el corazón de amor y nostalgia al oír el sonido de aquella voz. Sonaba claramente temblorosa ya, pero seguía siendo la voz de su infancia, la voz que le había ordenado limpiar su habitación y que lo había ensalzado cuando sacaba un diez en álgebra. Era la voz que había aliviado sus dolores y le había explicado los misterios de la vida cuando su abuelo no había sabido cómo hacerlo.

—Abuela, soy yo.

Pudo sentirla sonreír por la voz.

—Ichigo. Qué encantadora sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va esa cadera?

Unos meses antes, se había caído y se le había roto. De hecho, habían sido sus problemas de salud los que la habían disuadido de estar presente en la boda.

—Mejor cada día, aunque aún sigo con el taca-taca.

—¿Y el corazón?

Sufría una insuficiencia coronaria, y a veces el ritmo del corazón iba descendiéndole peligrosamente, hasta casi parársele.

—Ichigo, podemos hablar de mi salud en cualquier otro momento. Pero ahora hay algo mucho más emocionante de que hablar. Oh, me alegro tanto de que hayas llamado. Dime, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

—¿Perdona?

—La boda, Ichigo. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te has puesto nervioso? Y Rukia, ¿qué tal como la señora de Kurosaki?

—Bueno, de eso precisamente… —la maldita garganta se le atenazó en aquel momento y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de proseguir.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Estás llamando desde el hotel? No se te oye bien.

—Bueno, yo… err, no…

Su abuela estaba empezando a preocuparse, podía notarlo por su tipo de silencio antes de que dijera:

—¿Te encuentras bien, querido?

—Sí. Sí, abuela. Estoy bien.

—¿Y Rukia? ¿Y los niños?

—Están todos muy bien.

—Bueno, es un alivio. Por un momento, me has preocupado. Te lo juro, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo —él se dio cuenta de que su abuela había encontrado una razón para su extraño comportamiento cuando la oyó decir en otro tono: —Ichigo Kurosaki, dime la verdad inmediatamente. Te has emocionado, ¿a que sí?

Él se alegró de que no pudiera ver su sonrisa irónica.

—Sí, abuela. Supongo que debe ser eso. Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, pues es perfectamente natural, dadas las circunstancias.

—Sí, claro, supongo que sí.

—Todo está bien entonces, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo él, sin querer pensar realmente en las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Enhorabuena —dijo ella en voz baja, y la voz le tembló más que nunca. Él supo que a su abuela se le estaban empañando los ojos.

—Gracias —se oyó replicar.

—Quizás —sugirió ella—, podrías decirle a Rukia que se pusiera un momento, para decirle lo mucho que me alegro por ti. Y luego te dejo en paz.

Había llegado el momento. Sabía que debía abrir la boca y decir: Rukia no está aquí. El caso es que no me he casado. No estoy en un hotel en Kumamoto, sino en casa. Hemos cancelado el asunto…

Pero su abuela parecía encantada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerle aquello? Le partiría el corazón.

—Se… está bañando a Yukiko —mintió.

—Ah, claro —Ayame soltó una risita entre dientes—. A mi edad es tan fácil olvidarse de las exigencias de los más pequeños. ¿Le darás recuerdos de mi parte? Y dile que estoy deseando conocerla directamente el miércoles.

—Yo… sí, abuela. Sí, lo haré.

—Bien. Sara no deja de hacer planes. Os ha reservado a Rukia y a ti la mejor habitación, la que tiene baño privado. Y no deja de insistir en que me quede el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias entero. Y yo me encuentro tan bien que tal vez lo haga. Sería una oportunidad de llegar a conocer realmente a Rukia y a sus dos hijitos.

—Sí. Bien. Pero, abuela… tengo que colgar ahora, en serio.

—Ah, claro, y yo no dejo de parlotear. Si me descuido, te tengo al teléfono toda la noche.

—Sí. Yo… nos veremos el miércoles, ¿vale?

Se produjo un pequeño silencio; le dio otra vez la impresión de que su abuela estaba detectando algo que no marchaba bien en todo aquello. Pero entonces ella dijo:

—Sí, el miércoles. Te quiero, Ichigo. Nos vemos entonces.

Él oyó el clic antes de decir:

—Yo también te quiero, abuela —y colgó muy cuidadosamente el teléfono.

Se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama, sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había mentido descaradamente, empeorando las cosas.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? No era un hombre al que le costara hacer las cosas que había que hacer.

Tendría que decírselo el miércoles, aquello era todo. Pero hizo una mueca sólo de pensarlo. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo iba a conseguir decirle la verdad a la cara cuando no era capaz de hacerlo a través de la relativa seguridad del teléfono.

Cuando se lo dijera, le estaría arrebatando el único regalo que ella había deseado jamás realmente de él. Durante años, había deseado ver a su único nieto felizmente casado y asentado. Y últimamente su salud era de lo más frágil. Para decirlo fríamente, no le quedaban demasiados años de vida a Ayame. Actualmente, con la mayoría de sus negocios en el sur del estado, Ichigo sólo la veía una o dos veces al año. Y últimamente, cada vez que la veía le atormentaba la idea de que pudiera ser la última.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la cajita de terciopelo. Con el pulgar, levantó la tapa. El diamante le hizo un frío guiño.

Volvió a cerrar la caja y se la metió en el bolsillo. La metería en la guantera del coche. Así no tendría que verla continuamente. La próxima vez que pasara por delante del joyero, se detendría a devolvérsela.

Miró el reloj. Las siete y media. La noche larga y solitaria se extendía ante él.

_E Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba harto de estar encerrado en casa. Conocía un restaurante estupendo en Osaka donde podía conseguir una buena mesa sin avisar previamente. Iría allí a disfrutar de una tranquila cena. Y después, ¿quién sabía? Iría a algún bar de Nara, donde la clientela misma era un espectáculo._

**_Espero hayan disfrutado, la próxima actualización tal vez sea el Viernes o Domingo, depende de que tan intensa ande la semana con la escuela y todo eso, nos vemos, buen inicio de semana._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach usados en la historia son propiedad del gran troll Tite Kubo, la historia pertenece a la escritora Christine Rimmer, yo solo la adapté con el fin de entretener a la audiencia IchiRuki que sé les encantará tanto como a mi.**_

_Como terminé mis pendientes escolares, les dejo continuación, disfruten ;D_

**_Capítulo Tres_**

A la una de la madrugada, se encontró aparcando delante de la casa de Rukia. Con una idea a medio formar y completamente absurda en la cabeza, salió del coche y avanzó por el estrecho y muy cuidado camino de entrada hacia su puerta.

Salió a abrirle Rangiku.

—Ah, eres tú.

Había asomado la cabeza y lo estaba mirando, medio dormida aún, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión vagamente desaprobadora.

—Hola, Rangiku —Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír; siempre le había caído bien … tanto por su franqueza como por su enorme corazón—. ¿Está Rukia en casa?

—Pues sí.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Rangiku lo miró de soslayo un momento y luego rezongó:

—Espera un minuto. Voy a…

Pero en aquel instante, él oyó la voz de Rukia:

—¿Qué ocurre, Rangiku?

Y su rostro apareció por detrás del hombro de Rangiku. Llevaba una discreta bata y se estaba cerrando las solapas. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y su expresión era suave y vulnerable. Parpadeó y se le dilataron mucho los ojos al verlo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, inhalando.

Las manos de Ichigo, que él tenía metidas en los bolsillos, se convirtieron en puños. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer donde estaba. Lo que cada fibra de su ser le pedía a gritos era que avanzara y apartara a Rangiku de en medio. Deseaba estrechar a Rukia contra su pecho, hacerle levantar la barbilla y cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Deseaba demostrarle de una vez por todas que era suya y sólo suya.

Era un impulso primitivo, lo sabía. Y totalmente inoportuno. Ella no era suya; Rukia ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. Aun así, el hecho de que hubiera cancelado su boda no hacía que su deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos fuera menos real.

La miró a sus ojos grandes y llenos de aprensión.

—Sé que es tarde. Pero quiero pedirte un favor.

—Ah —dijo ella—. Sí. Claro. ¿Qué?

Entre ellos, Rangiku masculló:

—Tal vez deberías hacerle pasar, Rukia.

—Ah. Ah, sí —Rukia estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero luego pareció decidirse en contra—. Pasa.

—Gracias.

Rangiku y Rukia se apartaron para que Ichigo entrara en el pequeño vestíbulo. Se quedaron mirando los tres, Rukia e Ichigo llenos de anhelo y Rangiku paseando la mirada entre uno y otro.

Finalmente, Rangiku sugirió irónicamente:

—¿Qué tal si vosotros os metéis en el salón para hablar, y yo me vuelvo a la camita?

Sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de Ichigo, Rukia murmuró:

—Sí, buena idea. Buenas noches, Rangiku…

—Sí —dijo Ichigo—. Buenas noches, Rangiku…

Rukia, quien aún no acababa de creerse que Jordán estuviera allí, se aclaró la garganta:

—Hummm. Bueno. Vamos a la otra habitación, ¿quieres?

—Sí. Estupendo.

De alguna forma, ella consiguió arrancar la mirada de encima de él, el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y guiarle a través del comedor antes de bajar los dos escalones que conducían al salón. Allí, encendió una lámpara y le indicó el sofá.

—Por favor, siéntate —sabía que sonaba absurdamente formal, pero se sentía incapaz de cambiar de tono.

—Gracias.

Se sentó donde ella le había indicado. Rukia lo hizo en el brazo de un sillón, delante de él, con la mesilla de café entre los dos.

—¿Qué tal están Daisuke y Yukiko?

—Estupendamente. Están muy bien.

—Bien. Me alegro.

—¿Quieres… tomar algo? No sé, ¿café? ¿Una cerveza?

—No. No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? No es ningún inconveniente.

—Seguro.

—Bueno —ella se estiró la bata por encima de las rodillas—. De acuerdo…

Los lugares comunes se habían terminado demasiado pronto. Durante unos segundos de auténtica agonía, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

Rukia sabía que, cualquiera que fuese el motivo que lo había traído allí en mitad de la noche, no sería ni mucho menos aquél que ella había soñado: no iba a pedirle a Rukia que le concediera una oportunidad más a lo que había entre ellos.

Pensó, desconsoladamente, que arrojarse a sus brazos en aquel preciso instante sería tan sólo un error. Nunca llegaría a él, sino que se despeñaría por el abismo que los separaba, y no se volvería a saber de ella.

Finalmente, Ichigo habló:

—Llamé a Ayami anoche para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

Rukia asintió, sintiéndose peor por momentos, al pensar en lo mucho que Ichigo quería a su abuela y lo duro que tenía que haberle resultado decirle que la boda se había cancelado.

Él prosiguió, con voz inexpresiva y como sin darle importancia:

—No pude hacerlo.

Rukia, que se estaba mirando el regazo, alzó la vista rápidamente y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que acabo de decir —su tono inexpresivo se hizo de pronto impaciente—. Se puso a felicitarnos, y no tuve corazón para decirle que no había habido boda. Es muy mayor…

—Lo sé, pero…

Ichigo la interrumpió, como si no la hubiera oído:

—Y no está bien de salud. A duras penas puede desplazarse después de la caída de hace dos meses. Y ya sabes lo de su corazón.

—Sí, pero, Ichigo…

—¿Quieres dejarme acabar, por favor?

—Lo siento. Desde luego. Sigue.

Él se quedó callado un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Lo que había entre nosotros… —hizo un gesto que los abarcaba a los dos—…tú y yo, los niños. Es lo que siempre había deseado de mí, una esposa y una familia.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Su mirada era distante. Para Rukia, insinuaba que tenía sus dudas de que una mujer como ella, que se tomaba tan a la ligera sus promesas, pudiera entender nunca lo que su amada abuela podía sentir.

—Sí —dijo Rukia firmemente, sintiendo una punzada de irritación—. Sí que lo entiendo. Y lo siento, de verdad, Ichigo. Sin embargo, sigo…

Ichigo se puso en pie, con un movimiento súbito que hizo que a Rukia se le fuera el santo al cielo y se aferrara con más fuerza al brazo del sillón.

—¿Cuánto lo sientes? —inquirió él.

Ella se retrajo.

—Ichigo, yo….

Ichigo se cernió sobre Rukia.

—Responde a la pregunta. ¿Cuánto lo sientes? ¿Lo suficiente como para ayudarme?

Ella se obligó a sí misma a enderezarse y cruzó cuidadosamente las manos sobre el regazo. Luego le preguntó, con mucha más firmeza de la que sentía:

—¿Adonde quieres llegar?

—Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

—Si puedo, desde luego. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Él la miró, sin responder, atravesándola con la mirada. Rukia mantuvo la vista alzada, las manos quietas y la espalda orgullosa y recta. Durante una eternidad se sostuvieron mutuamente la mirada… y en los ojos de Ichigo, Rukia vio el deseo que tanto se estaba esforzando en controlar.

La mirada de Ichigo descendió hacia su boca. Por un instante se mantuvo allí. Y luego comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Se posó en su cuello antes de descender al escote que dejaba entrever la parte superior de sus pechos.

Rukia sintió que el cuerpo le ardía otra vez, que el sonrojo le subía hasta el cuello y las mejillas. De pronto fue dolorosamente consciente de que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo bajo la bata, del roce del tejido contra la sensible piel de sus puntas erectas.

Habiendo puesto una distancia segura entre ellos, Ichigo la miró ceñudamente por un instante y luego dijo en tono acusador:

—Deberías ver la de regalos que estoy recibiendo de la familia. El devolverlos todos va a convertirse en una auténtica operación estratégica.

Rukia percibió cómo estaba creciendo la frustración de Ichigo. Aquello no estaba conduciendo a ninguna parte. Estaban en plena noche. ¿Qué quería de ella?

—¿Quieres que los llame, es eso? ¿Quieres que llame a tu abuela y le explique lo que ha ocurrido?

—No, Rukia —su tono era sombrío—. No es eso lo que quiero.

—¿Entonces qué? Dime, ¿qué?

—Quiero que vayas a casa, conmigo… con Daisuke y Yukiko . Quiero que seas mi esposa. Durante cinco días, desde el miércoles al domingo.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando, negándose a creerlo por un instante. Luego dejó escapar un gruñido de puro asombro.

—¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio.

—Fingir que estamos casados, ¿para la reunión familiar?

Él asintió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aturdida. No, no podía hablar en serio.

—Es una locura. No podemos…

El desechó sus objeciones, como si lo que acabara de sugerir fuera realmente posible, como si fuera la única solución razonable al problema con Ayame.

—Sí que podemos. La verdad es que casi no los veo nunca. Y mi abuela está en las últimas. ¿Por qué no iba a obtener de mí su mayor deseo antes de morir?

—P… pero, Ichigo —balbució—, no podemos hacer eso. No está bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hace daño a nadie. Si acaso, hará feliz a un montón de gente… mucho más feliz que contarles la verdad y arrojar una sombra sobre la condenada reunión.

—Pero es mentira.

—Una mentira por una buena causa. Y finalmente, cuando Ayame haya desaparecido y tenga que contarles la verdad a todos, al menos no habrá sido durante la mayor reunión que ha celebrado mi familia en veinte años.

—Pero, ¿y Daisuke y Yukiko?

Ichigo estaba preparado para aquello. No titubeó al contestar:

—Daisuke tiene sólo cuatro años y Yukiko aún no ha cumplido los dos. No se enterarán de nada de lo que ocurra. Se lo pasarán en grande. Mi familia al completo se enamorará de ellos, y tendrán a otros niños de su edad con los que jugar.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando, con el corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo iba a mentir ella en algo así? ¿Cómo iba a fingir que Ichigo y ella habían unido sus vidas cuando, tan pronto como regresaran a casa, volverían a convertirse en lo que eran en aquel momento: dos personas distanciadas y separadas?

Sintiéndose incómodo con el silencio angustiado de Rukia, Ichigo insistió:

—Funcionará, Rukia. Estoy convencido.

Rukia sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello? Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado cruel.

Muy bajito, con una voz desgarrada, ella se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba en el corazón:

—¿Y qué hay de… tú y yo?

Él se limitó a mirarla inexpresivamente.

—Ya no hay tú y yo. Es algo que tú decidiste.

—Pero yo…

Él la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano:

—Mira. Ayer en la noche estuve pensando. Y me he dado cuenta de que tomaste la decisión adecuada. No sirvo para marido. Y aunque me encantan los niños, no sería capaz de hacer frente a los momentos duros cuando surgieran.

—¿Los momentos duros? —murmuró ella apagadamente.

—Sí. Todos los problemas que surgen en una familia. Entre marido y mujer. Y con los niños, a medida que crecen.

Ella se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Pero cómo puedes saber tú eso? —una nota se súplica apareció en su voz—. No te has dado a ti mismo la oportunidad de saberlo.

—Me conozco.

—No…

—Sí.

—No te estás valorando como mereces. Y, además, lo estás tergiversando todo, y lo sabes. El cancelar lo nuestro no fue decisión mía. Yo quería que resolviéramos las cosas, Ichigo. En serio. Pero tú… tú me lanzaste un ultimátum. Te lo juro, Ichigo, lo único que quería era… —se dio cuenta por la expresión angustiada del rostro de Ichigo lo histérica que debía sonar; hizo un esfuerzo por calmar la voz—: …un poco de tiempo. Y es lo que sigo queriendo. Si al menos quisieras…

Pero Ichigo ya había tenido suficiente.

—Déjalo estar, Rukia. Quienquiera que tomara la decisión, está tomada. Y es la correcta, estoy convencido.

—Pero…

—Lo digo en serio. Se ha terminado.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en inútiles lágrimas. Rangiku la había acusado de no luchar lo suficiente por intentar hacerle comprender. Bueno, pues ahora acababa de intentarlo. Y aquél era el resultado.

Rukia trató de poner sus emociones bajo control antes de decir nada más. Buscó otra forma de abordar aquello, una forma que le permitiera penetrar a través del muro infranqueable que Ichigo había erigido súbitamente a su alrededor.

Mientras trataba de pensar qué decir a continuación, hizo lo posible por controlar la expresión de su rostro. Aun así, sabía que Ichigo veía la sombra de dolor en sus ojos… por no mencionar la humedad de las lágrimas que a duras penas estaba logrando contener.

De pronto, Ichigo alzó las manos.

—Maldita sea, da igual. Tienes razón.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Razón en qué?

—Esta es una idea absurda —se dio la vuelta, arrojando las palabras por encima del hombro—. Ha sido despreciable que te lo haya pedido. Siento haberte despertado. Vuelve a acostarte —se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Rukia se levantó del brazo del sillón.

Él se detuvo a medio camino de la zona de comedor. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla. En aquel preciso instante, Rukia creyó ver un destello de esperanza en sus ojos. Por un segundo, tuvo la seguridad de que él deseaba que no lo dejara irse.

—¿Qué? —dijo hoscamente.

El consejo de Rangiku resonó en su cabeza: dejas que te intimide. «Dejas que sea él quien te rechace. No sabes ponerte a su altura cuando la cosas se ponen duras…»

Pero si ni siquiera quería hablar con ella…

Bueno, eso quería decir que necesitaba estar más tiempo con él. Y tiempo era algo que no iba a conseguir.

A menos que…

A menos que aceptara su propuesta, respondiera a su reto y le saliera al paso en el único terreno que estaba dispuesto a concederle. A menos que aceptara ser su esposa por cinco días…

—¿Y bien? —inquirió él, que se había vuelto ya completamente hacia ella.

—Lo haré.

Ichigo giró sobre sí mismo y clavó en ella su sombría mirada.

-¿Qué?

Rukia tragó saliva y repitió:

—He dicho que lo haré.

Fue entonces él quien pareció desconcertado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Trato hecho, entonces. Desde el miércoles al domingo, seremos un par de felices recién casados.

—Sí. Trato hecho.

Ichigo se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Coge esto.

En un acto reflejo, ella levantó la mano y cogió la cajita forrada de terciopelo que él acababa de lanzarle. Se la quedó mirando un instante sin decir nada, antes de abrirla y ver lo que ya sabía que había dentro: su diamante de compromiso y su alianza.

—Gracias.

Él no dijo nada por un instante, sino que se quedó mirándola desde donde estaba. Rukia se permitió preguntarse si, tal vez, él estaría también luchando contra los recuerdos de aquella noche en la playa.

Eso esperaba. En su campaña por conseguir que abriera de nuevo su corazón, los recuerdos de todo lo que habían compartido serían sus aliados… siempre que fuera él quien quedara prendido en ellos.

Muy deliberadamente, mientras Ichigo la estaba contemplando, ella sacó los anillos de su lecho de terciopelo y se los puso en el dedo.

—Ya está —dijo desenfadadamente; se metió la cajita en un bolsillo de la bata y estiró la mano para admirar la reluciente piedra—. Es maravillosa, Ichigo. Y ya echaba de menos verla en mi dedo… —alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros—. Bah —dejó caer la mano y dirigió la mirada hacia él otra vez, esperando pacientemente a lo que tuviera que decir.

Ichigo pareció no tener nada que añadir de principio. Siguió mirándola, con los ojos entornados. Luego, casi defensivamente, se lanzó a enunciar los preparativos:

—Llamaré a mi agencia de viajes por la mañana. Podemos volar hasta Karakura y coger un coche desde allí. Deberíamos salir el miércoles en algún momento, así que tenlo todo listo. ¿Puede ocuparse Rangiku de todo por aquí?

—Sí, así es como lo habíamos planeado. Estoy segura de que no le importará.

—Bien. Te llamaré para hacerte saber los detalles en cuanto lo tenga todo resuelto.

—Muy bien.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, entonces —se dirigió hacia la puerta una vez más.

Rukia recordó la decisión que acababa de tomar, de aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que acababa de concederle Ichigo. Pensó que esta vez le gustaría empezar con diferente pie desde el principio. Le apetecía tomar ella alguna iniciativa, en lugar de estar siempre supeditada a las suyas.

—Ichigo —dijo cuando él estaba a punto de salir.

Él se dio la vuelta, con expresión vagamente irritada.

—¿Quieres esperar un momento? Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué? —la miró de soslayo, con desconfianza y deseando irse claramente.

—Por favor —dijo ella—. Será sólo un minuto.

Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo que daba al vestíbulo. Tuvo que pasar por su lado para llegar allí. Percibió su impaciencia con la espera, con el hecho de no tener la situación bajo control, al pasar junto a él, y notó su mirada en la nuca mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba.

Cogió la cajita, sacó lo que había dentro, y volvió a ponerla en su sitio.

Mientras tanto, él la esperaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. Rukia habría experimentado una desvergonzada satisfacción si hubiera sabido que Ichigo estaba sintiéndose exactamente como ella había deseado: inquieto y curioso… y vagamente desconcertado.

¿Qué demonios se proponía ella?, se estaba preguntando. Habían hecho un trato, y lo que quería ahora era largarse cuanto antes.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a tardar nada en saber la respuesta, porque ella reapareció súbitamente, tal como había prometido. Traía una sonrisilla extraña en el rostro mientras se dirigía directamente hacia él.

—Abre la mano, por favor.

Dios santo, podía olerla. Era aquel olor a rosas y a rocío matutino que lo había vuelto loco desde la primera noche que la había conocido.

Rukia se rió entre dientes.

—No, la mano izquierda.

Se sintió estúpido al ver que había extendido la mano derecha cuando ella se lo había dicho, como un perrito ansioso al que le piden la patita.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Vamos, Ichigo. Hazlo por mí. ¿Por favor?

No sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, cada vez más desconcertado, le ofreció la mano que le pedía. Rukia se la cogió con la suya, más pequeña y suave.

—Esto no te va doler nada —dijo ella zumbona-mente.

Ichigo se quedó mirando la coronilla de Rukia mientras ella deslizaba un anillo por su dedo anular.

—Ya está —dijo ella desenfadadamente.

Luego, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le dio la vuelta a su mano y le besó la palma.

Ichigo notó que le ardía la mano, se sintió como marcado al fuego con aquel beso leve como el plumón. No fue capaz de moverse.

Ella alzó la vista, con sus ojos violeta chispeantes.

—Hace juego con el mío. Quería sorprenderte el día de nuestra boda.

Ichigo sabía que debía apartar la mano rápidamente. Aquello no formaba parte del trato que habían hecho, ni mucho menos. Cuando llegaran a su ciudad natal, iniciarían su actuación como recién casados. Pero en aquel momento no estaban más que ellos dos, nadie ante quien fingir, ninguna excusa para que ella lo rozara con sus dulces labios ni para que él mantuviera su mano unida a la de ella.

Por fin, consiguió decir:

—No es necesario.

—Ya, pero le dará una nota bonita, ¿no?

—¿Una nota?

—Sí. Le contaré a tu familia cómo fui a la joyería y lo encargué especialmente para que hiciera juego con el mío, y a toda prisa, para que estuviera a tiempo para nuestro viaje a Yatsushiro.

Él sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior.

—¿Eso… hiciste realmente?

—Sí.

—Tenías que haberlo devuelto —su voz sonaba ridículamente ronca.

—Yo creo que es una suerte que no lo haya hecho. Viene de perlas ahora.

¿Pero adonde quería llegar aquella mujer? ¿Y qué demonios se proponía? De pronto parecía de lo más contenta, cuando unos momentos antes había estado totalmente destrozada y confusa. Ichigo no estaba seguro de que aquello le hiciera mucha gracia.

Pero entonces llegó a la conclusión de que hacer preguntas capciosas sólo le causaría problemas. ¿Qué más le daba que ella le hubiera comprado un anillo? Todo aquello, todo lo que se habían prometido mutuamente, el anillo y los compromisos y la vida que podían haber compartido, todo había desparecido, estaba borrado… un futuro posible que nunca se haría realidad.

Así que, ¿qué más le daba que todo su cuerpo le gritara que la atrajera contra su pecho, que deslizara sus manos bajo aquella bata y le acariciara los dulces secretos que ocultaba? Era un adulto, maldita fuera, lo bastante para dominar su lujuria.

Habían hecho un trato. Aquello era todo. En poco más de una semana, todo habría terminado.

Cuidadosamente, se zafó de su mano. Ella lo soltó sin oponer resistencia, como si quisiera darle a entender que el tiempo que sus manos habían estado unidas había sido tan cosa de él como de ella.

Con voz espesa del deseo que estaba dispuesto a negar, Ichigo dijo:

—Supongo que no me pasará nada por llevarlo este fin de semana.

—Bien —ella seguía sonriendo, aquella sonrisa suya de Gioconda.

—Te llamaré el lunes por la noche a última hora para contarte los últimos detalles —dijo él.

—Muy bien.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se marchó.

_**Espero les guste la historia, nos vemos en la próxima.**_


End file.
